Prunus avium ‘PA7UNIBO ’ originally derived from as seedling. The seedling is of unknown parentage and was selected in 2004 in Vignola, Modena, Province, Italy. The seedling was named and tested as DCA BO B5 A89. The seedling was initially propagated by grafting. Grafting was done on different rootstocks of varying vigor, and tested in different growing districts and planting densities. These studies demonstrated that the new selection has properties for a new cultivar for the market. The harvest is in the third to fourth week of June in Modena, Province, more precisely, about 27-28 days after ‘Burlat’ and approximately 6-9 days after ‘Bing’.